Flying Lessons - Term 4
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: That's the thing about love, it makes you feel like you're flying. 12 assignments done for Fly Lessons. Main Pairing - Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger
1. The Beginning

Welcome to my Flying Class assignments; Term 4. Inside will be a set of 12 one shots all following the assignments given for Hogwarts' Fly Class. Cross your fingers with me that I don't fall behind.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not, in any way shape or form, own anything in relation to Harry Potter. All rights go to Rowling, and Warner Brothers and co. I do not get any monetary compensation for this piece – or any of my pieces put on this site.

 **Prompts** : Flying Lessons (Assignment 1: All relationships have to start somewhere, they don't just appear out of thin air! We need to make sure that we cover the beginning of the relationship before moving on to other aspects. We need to consider the beginning aspects and make sure that things work. Like with a broom on the first flying lessons, there are potential problems and this should be mentioned or considered. Your pairing might seem perfect but trust me, they're not. – Pairing: Draco/Hermione – Prompt: (location) The Great Hall)

-oOo-

Hermione knew he was the potions professor, but seeing him sitting at the Head Table threw her off the first night of term. He was seated next to her, but had not spoken with her since the welcoming feast began. If anything, he was too busy with Neville, the two taking the piss out of each other, a smile on their lips. It was strange seeing Malfoy so open and jovial. She had half expected him to insult her the first time they looked at each other. Instead, he had apologized and offered a fresh start. There was a lot of bad history between them. History she was ready to get past. It had been close to five years after all. They were twenty two, old enough to be mature about the situation.

Piling another spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate, she half listened as Neville poked fun at Draco – Draco poked back. It was a friendly banter she had never imagined would transpire between the two.

"What do you think Hermione," Neville spoke, drawing her fully into their conversation.

"I was still talking," Draco spoke with the upmost offense in his voice. "You interrupted my grand speech."

"You always are talking," Neville rolled his eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard you shut it."

"Alright boys," Hermione made to break it up. "What are we discussing?"

"A combination class," Draco answered. He paused for a moment, their eyes meeting. She had accepted his offer of a fresh start, but they hadn't been this close before – physically and not physically speaking. The two sat there a moment, oblivious to the chatter of students and conversations at the Head Table.

Neville looked between the two of them, a smirk growing on his lips. He had noticed the way the two interacted over the last few weeks, but this was the first time he'd seen it in close quarters. "We've already done a few with the Herbology and Potions classes. Teaching the kids exactly what they're using to make those potions. It's been pretty successful. We've had a few kids tell us that they really enjoyed it. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to add to the mix."

Hermione broke eye contact with Draco. It was almost painful to do so. She scolded herself for whatever was causing her to trip up so. "You want to add charms to this?"

"There's charms work in Herbology, but it varies and is kind of dangerous if done wrong," Neville was trying not to make comment on the two's interactions. "Some of the more dangerous plants require a bit of charm work to manage. And there are quite a few that can't come in contact with certain magic's at all. Having an actual Charms teacher could help answer some of the more technical questions I don't know. And Draco-"

"My first years are currently learning the dangers of mixing potions with kinetic magic." Draco picked up, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Like she had, he scolded himself for whatever was tripping him up. Unlike her, he knew what the problem was. He'd known for a long time what kept tripping him up. He'd just been better at ignoring the bushy head of hair. But now she was only a foot away from him. And smiling. He didn't know how to handle this.

Shaking himself, he continued speaking. "And while I am perfectly capable of handling my students in this matter, it wouldn't hurt to have some… someone there to assist. Mixing the two fields can be rather dangerous. Especially with some of the stronger ingredients. Learning early will save a few fingers and burns."

Hermione had to smirk at him. "Combining the classes sounds intriguing. I'm in. We'll have to iron out the details after dinner."

"I told you she'd be for it," Neville turned to Draco.

"Shut the Hell up with your 'I told you so'." Draco snorted. "Besides, I was the one who suggest it to you first. So if anyone gets credit, it's me."

Neville took a drink from the glass in front of him, smirking at the other professor. "Whatever. I feel I should get the credit. After all, if it weren't for me, you never would have brought the subject up to her anyways."

Draco frowned heavily, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Grinning wickedly, Neville looked away, checking on the Gryffindor table he proudly called his own. "You're too busy ogling Hermione over there, you can hardly put three words together most days. Don't think I don't see. I may not be the smartest person here, but I am very perceptive. I notice things."

Both Hermione and Draco were speechless. The Great Hall seemed to grow in volume around them. A group of Hufflepuffs were challenging each other to an eating contest. They were extending their challenge to the Gryffindors beside them. No one was making a move to stop the friendly competition.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked, unsure what answer she wanted to get from him.

Draco was biting his lower lip, his eyes on Slytherin table. They had started their own game with Ravenclaw, something involving a small ball from what he could see. Part of him felt he needed to keep an eye on that incase it went out of hand.

But it was fine for now. He had more pressing matters to deal with. Kicking Neville under the table, he tried not to make note of the way the man squealed.

Hermione was waiting for her response. "Draco?"

"Please don't ask me to answer," he pleaded with her.

His response, along with the biting of his lip and the light blush to his cheeks was all the answer she needed. Smiling, she dug her fork into her forgotten mashed potatoes, noting that they were now cold.

"It's a shame I won't get an answer," Hermione muttered, pushing her corn into the potatoes. "I mean, I wouldn't be too opposed to the idea."

Draco looked at her, seeming unsure about the situation. "You won't? Considering everything…"

"It's been seven years, Draco." Hermione put her fork down, looking at him fully. "I thought we agreed on a fresh start. Besides, you are rather cute."

Hermione decided she liked seeing Draco flustered and out of his element. He wasn't looking at her again, instead scratching behind his ear and watching his house's table. Neville was trying not to laugh. On the other side of Neville, the look on McGonagall's face showed that she had been listening as well. She was smiling into her cup.

"I wouldn't call a Malfoy, cute," Draco muttered. "Handsome, sure. Charming, raised that way. But cute?"

"Classes get out early tomorrow," Hermione cut in. "I don't have plans. No one would notice us missing from the dinner table."

Draco looked at her, their eyes meeting again. The spark from earlier danced through their gaze. He'd gotten used to feeling this spark. Knowing that she felt it too, made him feel better about the thing.

"Alright," Draco spoke finally. "After all, you are rather cute as well. For a Gryffindor at least."

Hermione nudged him playfully, smiling as he grinned back. The Head Table went back to their prior chatters, no longer paying mind to two of the young professors. Neville turned away, striking up conversation with the Headmistress.

Hermione couldn't help but continue to smile at Draco. He went to say something but a small explosion from below silenced all.

Every eye went to Slytherin table where a small firework had shot up and went off near the ceiling. Tiny fire flies were dancing their way down. Silence filled the air, all eyes on a pair of boys in green. Draco could see the guilt written on their faces as they hid the pack of fireworks.

"I believe that's your table," Hermione was the first to speak.

"I liked it better when Gryffindor was the one causing problems," Draco groaned, already standing. "It made my life so much easier."

She chuckled, watching as he left the Head's table to deal with the situation. She may have stared longer than necessary, but she will admit that Draco Malfoy looked nice, from the front view as well as the back.

"Ogling goes both ways I see."

Hermione wanted to glare at Neville, but that meant removing her gaze from the blond at Slytherin table. "Shut up."

Draco looked up from the kids he was lecturing. He caught Hermione staring and smiled at her before taking his attention back to the boys and the dangers of setting off explosions while indoors. She finally looked away. Picking up her fork, she gave one last attempt on the mashed potatoes on her plate. They were ice cold by this point and not worth the fight.

As conversation picked back up in the Great Hall, Hermione wondered what this year would bring. It seemed good so far. And they were only on step number one. It seemed like a good beginning.


	2. We Okay?

**Assignment Two** (Landing: Write about a misunderstanding that is causing problems in your relationship. With bad landing, you should jump to your feet, mount your broom and try again! Your pairing should do exactly the same with this rocky part and you have to show that in the story. Prompts: 1. (extra) dialogue – "Don't give me that look."/"Why?"/"You and I both know what happens when you give me that look and now is not the time."– 2. (Object) a quill)

-oOo-

She was angrily scribbling grades along these papers. Honestly, not a single student seemed to have paid attention in the last few classes. If they had, she wouldn't be writing so many negative marks. Dropping the quill, Hermione leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt like she was making a big deal out of nothing. After all, they'd only been going out for a few months and she didn't expect him to bring her home to his parents, but what he had said…

She let her train of thought derail a bit as she thought back to the overheard conversation a few days ago. It wasn't word for word in her memory, but she remembered the context enough to make her angry. It had seemed innocent enough when she first overheard. Just a conversation between a mother and son. But it had turned a little rougher when Narcissa Malfoy asked him his romantic intentions. She had a girl lined up that would love to go on a date with him. He was twenty two, he needed to start thinking about settling down and starting a family. She and his father were gaining in age and wanted at least one grandkid before they passed. She had laid it heavy on him and Hermione had been on the other side of the book shelf just waiting to hear his response. They didn't know she was there and she didn't want them to.

Draco hadn't pushed his mother's offer away. Only said he'd consider it but don't hold her breath. Narcissa had seemed pleased enough with the response but Hermione had felt like she'd been stabbed in the chest. When the mother and son pair had rounded the corner and spotted her, Hermione was ashamed to admit that she practically threw the books she had been collecting onto the shelf and stormed from the building.

It had been two days, and with classes back up after the weekend, Hermione tried to keep her mind on work. But she kept thinking back to that conversation. They had barely said two words to each other since then, as neither really knew what to say. Neither really knew what they got from that conversation.

A knock on her office door caused Hermione to glance up. She half expected it to be one of her students. The blond Potions professor standing in the doorway was not who she expected to see. Hermione had gotten used to ignoring each other.

"I think we need to talk," he spoke, entering into the room.

Hermione looked away. She grabbed her quill and went back to grading papers. "I have work to do."

"I see that," Draco answered. He was standing just in front of her desk. Dropping his robe onto a chair, he just looked at her. "But we need to talk Hermione."

Hermione scribbled a semi passing grade on the paper before moving to the next. "Don't you have something to grade? I know you had the kid's writing papers. I heard enough of them complaining about it to know the due date was coming up."

"Papers can wait," Draco said. He reached out, taking the quill from Hermione and setting it at the far end of the desk. "You and I need to talk."

"About what?" Hermione asked, running a hand through her hair and catching a knot. "Don't you have a date lined up? Your mother seemed pretty convinced it was a good match."

Draco looked away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, quilt written clearly on his face. He looked back at her, his grey eyes softened with fault.

"You don't understand-"

"You're right I don't." Hermione cut him off. "I mean, I'm not expecting anything grand from this, but I would at least expect that you would respect this relationship as much as I do."

"I do. Trust me. I do."

Hermione exhaled through her noise, just waiting for this argument to escalade. "Why didn't you tell your mother? You had the perfect opportunity. But you didn't. You let her keep trying to set you up with that Greengrass girl."

Draco turned, putting his back to her. He pushed his bangs back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, okay. I wanted to tell her. I really did. I just… you don't understand my parents."

"You're right I don't," Hermione responded. "You're an adult, Draco."

He turned to her, his shoulders set and his eyes traced with anger. "Have you told your friends? Have you told Weaslette and Potter about us? Have you told Weasel about us?"

"I…I told Ginny. And Harry knows."

"And not Weasel?" Draco pressed. "You haven't told him yet."

"You don't understand I…" she paused when she repeated the words he had said earlier.

"I didn't tell my mother," Draco said, "because I wasn't sure how to. Yes, things are different than they were when were kids, when they were kids, and they're trying to change. They're trying to be more understanding and tolerant about things, but they're still a little behind. My father still is convinced that purity is one of the most important things and that I should marry a pureblooded woman and have a pureblooded kid and keep the whole fantasy going.

"I didn't tell her because I was ashamed or regretting it or whatever reason you might think. I didn't tell her because I was, honestly, I was scared how she would react." He paused for a moment, chuckling once under his breath. "A grown adult, and I was too afraid to tell my mother that the night before I was with you in your office doing things that would make her drag me to church and drown me in baptismal water if she knew."

Hermione had to laugh at that image. She understood where he was coming from. The thing, whatever it was, that they were doing was not what people expected or would accept easily. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It really wasn't one that people could understand on the page. That was why she had been so apprehensive about telling her friends. Neville knew, but that was because Neville was always around on campus. Ginny and Harry only knew because she had let it slip. She'd yet to tell Ron and she was scared to. There was no denying the tension between the Malfoy and Weasley family and she doubted it would be resolved easily.

"But I'm going to tell her," Draco said, causing Hermione to snap her head up to look at him. "Both her and my father. I'll do it. I like you Granger, I like you a lot and I don't want to lose this because I'm too much of a coward to tell them."

Hermione had to smile at that. "And I'll tell Ron and the rest of the family. It's not fair to yell at you about not telling your family when I haven't either."

"We'll tell them together," Draco said, stepping back up to the desk. He sat on the edge of it, smirking at the stack of papers she still had left to grade. "What about dinner at the end of the week. We'll do my family and then yours."

"How will your parents react?" Hermione asked, knowing that as much as it hurt that they didn't know, she didn't understand.

"Probably poorly," Draco answered honestly. "Maybe not too bad. My mother's become pretty open. They might take it rather well. Might not. Either way, it doesn't matter. As I said, I like you Granger. I'm not going to give that up without a fight. What about you? How will your family react?"

Hermione only shrugged. She reached across the table, taking the hand he was offering. "Don't know. We'll find out. But either way, I'm not giving up without a fight either."

They sat there, smiling at each other for a few moments. With the anger and frustration gone, the two were able to get back to the spark that had been building rapidly since the beginning of their relationship. Understanding that they were good again, Draco leaned forward ready to steal the lips he had been deprived of for the last few days.

The door to the classroom opened up and students began to file in. Hermione had lost track of time and forgotten she had class to teach. The two didn't get to kiss before leaning away from each other. But only slightly. Each were tilted just enough towards the other. A wicked smirk was on Draco's lips.

"Don't give me that look." Hermione glared at him.

An innocent light past through Draco's gaze. "Why?"

"You and I both know what happens when you give me that look and now is not the time. I have class to teach." She motioned towards the group of students already taking up the seats. A few of them were watching their professors with looks of interest.

"I'll leave you to teach," Draco said. "But we're okay right?"

Hermione nodded. "We're good."

Draco took that opportunity to kiss her cheek before sliding off the desk. He reached out, checking that her quill was dry before slipping it behind his ear. He tossed her a smirk before turning and stepping away from the desk.

"Don't forget the essay, Johnson," Draco pointed to one of the Ravenclaw boys. "I expect it on my desk by the end of the day."

The boy muttered a yes sir, and went back to getting his books out. Before Draco walked out the door, he and Hermione shared a look. They both smiled, and Draco nodded before walking out of the classroom.

Waiting for the students to settle, Hermione reached for her quill to mark the last grade on the page. She frowned when she realized it was gone. Shaking her head, she turned her attention onto her third year class. They were chatting aimlessly waiting for her to start class.

Hermione stood there, waiting for them to finish settling before starting. In the back of her mind, she considered what was coming at the end of the week. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would learn the truth of her son's relations. Part of her was fearful of their reaction. But most of her was just pleased that he was willing to take that step and introduce her.

That part than remembered that she had to hold up her end of the bargain and introduce him to not only her parents, but her second family as well.


	3. Just Not Right Now

**Flying Lessons Assignment 3** (We should consider the speed of a relationship as we do the speed when on a broom. Maybe one of your pairing is moving too fast in some regard and making the other feel uncomfortable. There are so many factors that could be causing problems so you shouldn't struggle / Prompt: (Dialogue) "I will never let you down.")

 **Gringotts** (Figures of Speech: defending silence / raining cats and dogs / Vocabulary Verbs: answer / blew)

-oOo-

"Where do you see us in five years?"

"Hopefully doing what we were just doing."

Hermione had to chuckle at that. They were a mess of limbs in his bed, tangled among the sheets. The air outside of the covers was crisp and warm. A steady rain was beating outside. His finger was running smooth circles against her naked back and she kept herself pressed against him as she breathed in the scent of the pillow.

"Why do you ask?" He smoothed her hair out so that he could move closer towards her.

"It's nothing," Hermione answered. The rain picked up and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. It wasn't because of the weather though. No she loved the rain, but the constant beat of it against the window couldn't drown out the noise running through her mind. It couldn't drown out the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco shifted, rolling her over so that they could face the other. His warm breath tickled against her nose and she suppressed the urge to sneeze.

"Was it something my mother said?" He asked, remembering that she had met with the Malfoy matriarch earlier that day for lunch.

"It's nothing," Hermione reassured him. "Just me thinking."

She rose from the bed, not bothering to use the blanket to cover her body. They had seen enough of each other in the year and a half they had been dating to know every inch of each other, so why cover now.

Slipping off the mattress, she slide her feet into slippers and looked around trying to find her bathrobe. "I think I need a shower before bed."

Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders preventing her from stepping away. She tried not to make note of his warm breath that blew across her skin.

"You don't think on nothing," Draco's voice was smooth as he nibbled on her ear. An action that he knew always got her weak in the knees. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to get married."

There was a deafening silence as those words sat in the air. It was enough of a shook that Draco drew away from her as if she burnt on contact. Knowing that she needed to amend her statement, Hermione turned and looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't mean like, never," she started, "just like, not right now."

Draco looked even more confused. "What are you talking about? Where did this even come from?"

"Your mother." Hermione ran her hand through her hair, fiddling with a knot that was beginning to form. "She's been subtly mentioning it for weeks now and this morning she decided she'd rather take the blunt approach. Said that she was fine with you being with me. She wasn't going to berate you anymore about finding a pureblood wife, that you were stubborn and I am stubborn and she knew neither of us were going to change our mind no matter what she or your father said. So she was going to accept this, which is about bloody damn time actually. But instead of reminding me of all the ways I'm not perfect wife material she has now been trying to educate me on what a woman of the Malfoy family was to be.

"And I love you Draco, I really do, but I am not ready for marriage. I am not ready to call myself a Malfoy and I am sure as Hell not ready for your parents. Especially your mother. This afternoon she told me that if I was going to upset the bloodline I at least better have some kids to show for it. Half-bloods or not, she expects grandchildren and she wants to know when I'm going to start making some. And when am I going to marry you and start a family. Was I even planning on having kids? Did I know how important kids were? Was I going to quit teaching to raise kids? How much did I expect you to do with the raising of kids?"

She paused for a moment, running her hands over her face and turning away from him. Outside the rain picked up harder. Raining cats and dogs seemed like an appropriate way to go about it. The steady stream was now rapid banging against the window. The banging echoed through her head.

"I haven't even thought about kids. I mean I have, but not really in detail you know. We haven't even discussed it, so I don't know if you even want kids. I know I do, but not right now. And then your mother reminded me that we weren't getting any younger. There were only so many good years for having kids. I'm only like twenty four I don't need her putting a count down on my ovaries."

Hermione paused for a moment to take a deep breath. She turned to him, locking gazes. He was still kneeling on the bed, his arms at his side and a look of concentration on his face. She tried not to make note of the fact that he hadn't slipped on clothes yet. The sight of him was distracting and she could not afford that right now. They were both standing there in the bare; in more than one sense.

"And then I found the ring in your draw this morning," she spoke slowly. "You put my socks in your dresser after laundry and when I went to grab them I found the box. And I found the ring. And then when I went to talk to your mother it just all hit. She made it sound like I was letting you down. Like I was doing wrong in wanting to take things slow. But marriage, I'm not ready for that. It's too fast. Too soon. I'm just not ready for that commitment yet."

"Then we won't," Draco finally spoke. He slipped off the bed, and rested his hands along her arms. The contact dulled the throbbing voice in the back of Hermione's head only slightly. "My mother can be, forceful, at times. She has an idea of what she thinks is best, and doesn't like to let up on things. You're not the only one she's been hounding about marriage. She keeps Flooing me, reminding me that she and my father married right after school. As did pretty much all of my family. But I told her to calm down. You and I haven't talked about marriage and I wasn't going to spring the idea onto you without warning. I know marrying me is a lot more to consider than just a yes or a no, and I wanted to make sure it was something you wanted before I asked."

"I do want to marry you," Hermione said.

"Just not right now," Draco finished her thought. "And trust me, I understand. I love you Hermione, but marriage and a family are the last things on my mind as well. I don't want to rush things just because it's proper to have a ring on you. I want you to marry me because you want to, not because someone talked us into it.

"She shouldn't have pressed and made you uncomfortable. I have tried to get her to slow down, but she has never listened to me and probably never will."

"What about the ring in your dresser?" Hermione asked.

Draco grinned, running his hand down to meet hers. "My father mailed it to me at the beginning of the week. It was his mother's engagement ring. He mailed it with a note telling me that he was fine with whatever I chose, whenever I chose it. He likes you, thinks your good for me, and he just wanted me to have the ring so whenever I did ask, I wouldn't have that to worry about."

Hermione smiled at that. It was nice to know that at least one of his parents weren't up for hounding them. "Just tell me that I'm not disappointing you. That I'm not letting you down over this. I know I'm not what your parents wanted for you."

Draco kissed her nose. "Don't listen to anything my mother tries to tell you. I love you, Hermione. This is our relationship. This is for us. And you could never let me down. And I will never let you down. Or at least I will try not to. Sometimes I worry that outside of the bedroom I might be a bit of a disappointment."

Hermione laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully. "I love you."

"And I love you," Draco replied. They stood there a moment, the crisp fall air still dancing through the room and around their naked bodies.

"I do have a question for you though," Draco asked a moment later. "You're not up for the commitment of marriage yet, but what do you say to move in with me. I mean, a lot of your clothes are already here, plus you do spend most night here, but how about making it official?"

"I guess," Hermione answered with a smile. "You'll have to help me pack though. I have a library to bring with me."

She kissed his cheek before making her way towards the bathroom. Draco stood there smirking, trying not to picture the piles of books that they would have to shove into his flat. He already had enough books scattering around the place that adding more would most likely result in a fire hazard.

Shaking the idea of packing from his mind, and half thinking about the ring in his draw, he made his way towards the bathroom. The sound of the shower running drew him closer to the open door.

Hermione was standing there, already holding the shower door open for him to join her. Smirking and doing so, Draco did wonder about the pace of their relationship. He had to admit that they had really come a long way from that first moment. And they had come that far rather quickly.

She might not be ready for a ring on her finger now, but the moment she found comfort in the idea, Draco was going to make his move. He loved this woman and he wanted the world to know.


	4. Is Not A Wife Indeed

**Flying Lesson Assignment** 4 (This is a test of your pairing. There are always going to be downs in your relationship and this is where we discuss a very deep down. Both of your pairing should be feeling the problem and should overcome it. The problem must be an obstacle that is perceived as difficult. Prompts: (plot) funeral, Extra: (dialogue) "You seriously think that is enough to get rid of me?")

 **Gringotts** (Dialogue/Inspiration Proverbs: 126. "If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, than Mohammed must go to the mountain. 55. "Misery loves company) / Dialogue Orange in the New Black: "It's just about getting through the day without crying")

-oOo-

 _"_ _A wife who cannot provide a child is not a wife indeed…"_

There was something about a funeral for an infant that just left the world feeling sick. Aside from the preacher, no one dared to speak. No one dared to breathe. It was still as death itself in that church. But death didn't reside in the church rows. Death stood by the coffin. Death kept its hand on her son and dared anyone to speak against him.

What right did he have taking her child from her? What right did God have for depriving her of her son before she even got the chance to know him?

She didn't have answers to those questions and she knew she never would. She mattered little to the grand scheme of the world. Her child had mattered even less.

The prayer being sent up by the preacher caused Hermione to grow ridged. What did a prayer help? A God that took children wouldn't listened to anyone's pleads. He hadn't listened to the pleas of a mother, what made this man think he would listen now.

Draco kept running his thumb along the back of her hand. She had realized early off that the movement was to both calm her and himself. She tore her eyes from the coffin to glance at her husband. There were wells of tears forming. He couldn't keep them all nestled in the corner of his eyes. Hermione squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Neither spoke as the ceremony ended.

If Hermione thought the funeral was hard, the actual burial proved worst.

She didn't realize how small the coffin was until it rested among the grass. The grave stone stood higher than the white casket did.

They were standing for the lowering of the casket. Words were said, condolences given, and a prayer was once more sent up for the child, and that was it. At the end of it all, Hermione didn't remember a single word spoken. She didn't remember who had attended, who had offered condolences. She didn't remember how long she and Draco stood there long after every one left.

All she remembered, was that her baby was gone.

That was three days ago.

McGonagall had assured them that she had someone who could fill in for them at school. She and Draco could take the time they needed off and come back when ready. No one was rushing them. Everyone understood.

But they didn't understand.

They didn't understand just how broken they were.

The door to the baby's room remained closed. It was locked. Dust was beginning to set over the empty crib. Baby toys were left untouched. Baby clothes were folded neatly in the dresser.

Hermione hadn't slept in their bedroom since she returned from the hospital. Nearly a week she'd been taking her blanket to the guest room. Draco didn't speak against. He hardly spoke to her much in the last few days. He couldn't look at her without having to bite his lower lip. He couldn't touch her without shivering. She was the same.

There was a knock on the door but Hermione ignored it. She drew the blanket tighter around her, curled her knees into her chest and kept her eyes closed. She figured it was Draco at the door but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Not after what she had done.

"Misery loves company."

The voice didn't belong to her husband. Her eyes snapped open and darted towards the doorway. Lucius Malfoy had a soft smile on his lips. His hair was pulled back and his robes were as crisp as always. He was leaning heavily on his cane due to the pain in his knee.

"I was beginning to worry about the two of you," Lucius said, scanning his daughter-in-law's face. "Neither you nor my son have answered our attempts to contact."

"Sorry," Hermione muttered. Her voice was cracked from lack of use. She tried to think of the last time she had spoken. Probably the night she cried and screamed at the sky. What good that had done.

"No need to apologize," Lucius said. "May I enter?"

Hermione nodded. Lucius had to walk slowly, so it took him a minute to reach the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress, resting his cane to the side and shifting to look at the young woman.

"How many times has Draco scrubbed that kitchen?" Lucius asked.

Hermione only shrugged, not knowing the answer. When Draco got stressed, he cleaned. And not just cleaned, but _cleaned._ There wasn't a surface that didn't get scrubbed. Judging from the soft hint of bleach that stuck to the air, she figured he had scrubbed holes into the counters by this point.

"What you are going through is nothing to be ashamed off." Lucius said. His voice had a calm and comforting tone, something Hermione had never expected to appreciate so much. "As horrendous as it is, these things unfortunately happen. You cannot allow it to ruin you."

"I can't have them though," Hermione muttered. The blanket was pressed against her face so her words were muffled. "It wasn't just a onetime thing. The doctor said having children was just not an option. My body can't handle it. Children aren't an option. Now or ever."

"I see," Lucius muttered. "Draco did not informing me of that part. I am truly sorry for that my dear. But you cannot allow this to end you here. You are a bright young woman. A woman who has a magnificent future ahead of you. You cannot allow yourself to become ingrained into this bed. I understand it might be hard, but-"

"You don't understand," Hermione growled. She rolled her eyes sharply onto him. "I can't have kids. Ever. I really wanted them. And Draco… he was so excited. He's so good with kids and he could hardly contain his excitement. We had a name picked out. A room decorated. Draco was already planning on teaching him to fly and brewing and cooking with him. And now… I took that all away from him."

"You did nothing of the sort." Lucius spoke sharply before his voice leveled. "This is not your fault."

"But isn't it?" At this point Hermione sat up. She kept the blanket tightly bundled around her, and looked the man in the face. "It was my body that couldn't handle it. My body that killed him."

Lucius, despite his aching joints, moved quickly towards Hermione as the tears built angrily in her eyes. He was beside her on the bed, holding her shoulders and rubbing his thumbs across them in a calming manner. "Do not dare blame yourself for this. Do you understand me? I don't want to hear you say those things."

"Shouldn't you be happy about all this?" Hermione pulled away from him. "I thought you didn't approve of me and Draco. I thought you'd be happy to hear that there wouldn't be little half-bloods running around with the Malfoy name."

Lucius sighed, knowing her anger was valid. "I know I have not been the most supportive of your relations with my son, but understand this Hermione, he loves you. Draco loves you like I have never seen him love. I did not approve at the beginning because I thought he could do better than a Muggleborn Gryffindor, I will admit this. I let old prejudice blind my actions. But as I have come to realize, you are exactly what he needs. And he is what you need."

"He doesn't need me," Hermione muttered. After the words left her lips she wished to take them back. But she couldn't, and she couldn't stop the next sentences as well. "I can't provide him kids. I can't do what a wife is supposed to do."

"Then don't," Lucius replied. "Draco loves you, rather you can have kids or not. This isn't going to suddenly cause him to turn from you."

"Kids are a big deal. Your wife made that clear enough."

Lucius frowned, understanding what that sentence meant. If he hadn't showed the best support, his wife has shown even less. "Having kids is pushed so hard because families don't want their bloodline and family name to die out. But I assure you, I would rather the Malfoy name end with my son than for him to lose you to birthing complications."

Hermione couldn't look at Lucius after that. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. For anything. None of this is your fault. Now, what do you say we get you out of bed? It's about time you and Draco beginning picking up the pieces."

"He won't talk let alone look at me."

"If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, than Mohammed must go to the mountain," Lucius spoke. "Draco is stubborn, neither of us can deny that. He's also scared and unsure right now. He's hurting, just as you are, and he doesn't want you to see that. But before you can help him, you have to help yourself. And that means getting out of this bed."

Lucius took her hand and tugged softly. She allowed him to guide her out of the bed. When her feet hit the floor, she wobbled slightly. "After that, it's just about getting through the day without crying. From there, life becomes easy to handle."

Hermione breathed a small sigh. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"It's Lucius," he said. "You are my daughter-in-law after all. That makes you family."

Hermione didn't trust herself to speak. Instead she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, an action she had never considered doing prior. It only took a second for him to return the hug. When they broke apart and Hermione walked slowly from the bedroom, she didn't ignore the small spark beginning to warm her chilled body.

Draco was sitting in the kitchen, a bottle of bleach and a rag in front of him. He had his head buried in his hands. His shoulders were shacking and his cries were heavy. She crossed the room quickly, taking the chair next to him. It took Draco a moment to notice her there.

They just looked at each other. It had been days since they sat this close to each other. Since they felt this close to each other.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered. He didn't bother whipping away the tears. "Are you okay? That's a dumb question."

"I'm getting there. You?"

Draco took her hand. He hadn't touched her since the funeral. "I'm getting there."

Upon those words, they fell into each other's arms. There was a moment of silence as they just sat there, holding each other. It felt good to be in contact. To actually feel the other's skin. To hear their heartbeat.

"We don't have to have kids," Draco spoke. This was the conversation they should have had days ago.

Hermione ran her hand up his back, gripping his shoulder. "I thought you wanted them."

"Not at the risk of your safety." They pulled apart, Draco cupping his palm over her cheek.

"I figured you'd be disappointed. You wanted kids and I can't give you that. I thought-"

Draco didn't need her to finish to understand her fear. "You seriously think that is enough to get rid of me? You not having kids? I fucking love you, Hermione Granger. Kids or no kids. Nothing will ever change that. And besides, if down the road, we decide we really do want kids, there are always other options. There's surrogates. And adoption. Plus, Potter and Weaslette seem content to pop out a hoard of their own. We could always steal one of theirs for a time being."

They both laughed softly at that. It was a sound that had somehow become foreign in the home.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you."

It took three more days before the two of them made it back to the grave site. Grass was already growing over the disturbed ground. The gravestone was surrounded by flowers left behind by loved ones. More flowers than she ever expected to see. A child that never got to breath in this world had a garden of his own. It didn't make Hermione feel better, but she was working her way there.

Draco was next to her, as he always was. They had stopped sleeping in separate rooms. They worked themselves onto a better eating schedule. They didn't ignore the calls and knocks on the doors. They would be going back to work come the following Monday.

The world kept spinning. Life kept going. Crawling in bed and melting into the sheets wasn't an option. Scrubbing holes into the counter tops wasn't healthy. They had finally understood that.

They stood there, hands held tight as they looked at the small grave. Draco was the first to step forward. He knelt down, and brushed the flowers back so that their son's name could be seen. Under it sat a single date; both his birth and death.

Hermione joined him, kneeling on the other side of the grave. She ran her hand over the cold stone. The couple looked at each other. Wordlessly, they reached for the other. Fingers intertwined above the grave, Draco sent her a soft smile which she returned.

It was progress.


	5. Meeting His Mother

**Assignment #5 Quidditch** (Task: You have to pick one of your pairing and decide what position they would be. Once you've picked your position, focus your story regarding the description. _Position Keeper_ : Someone who is awfully protective of their friends and family and would do anything in their power to stop things from hurting them. If incidents occurs, they prefer to take the brunt of the blame, believing that they were the ones to let it slip by them. Obviously, it wasn't their fault but you can't get that through their thick heads. Prompt: Plot – Someone bulling a member of your pairing)

-oOo-

He knew introducing her to his parents wouldn't be an easy experience, but this was just getting ridiculous. Twenty minutes into dinner at the Manor, and so far neither woman had made eye contact beyond a glare. His father was trying, but he too seemed out of his debts where the young woman was concerned. Draco just kept running his fork through the peas and counted down till they could leave.

"So, Miss Granger." Oh Merlin, his mother was talking now. Draco's mind was screaming abort. "Draco tells me you teach. Is that so?"

Hermione kept her face straight as she regarded the woman. "Yes. I teach Charms."

"And you're twenty three?"

"Twenty two," Hermione corrected.

Narcissa chewed a piece of chicken and thought on that for a moment. "I see. And may I ask what your intentions with my son are?"

Draco tossed a glance at his mother, understanding what that tone meant. Hermione, judging from the spark that flashed through her eyes, seemed to pick it up as well.

"For now, we're just enjoying each other's company," Hermione answered, using her fork to tear at her chicken.

Narcissa pursed her lips, and reached for her glass. Tipping it to her lips, she made to mutter under her breath. Draco was putting as much pleading into his gaze as he could. But his mother was looking at him. She was staring at Hermione. The young woman was staring back just as intently. The tension was beginning to peel the paint off the walls.

"I'm sorry," Hermione spoke with a sweetness, "I didn't hear you Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'm sure you did," Narcissa set her glass down. "Let me be frank Miss Granger, I don't approve of you with my son."

"Mother," Draco hissed. "Is this really the time?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. I have made my opinion of this clear to you Draco, but seeing as how you refuse to listen, I'll have to keep saying it."

"Narcissa…" Lucius tried to pacify the woman.

"Let her speak," Hermione held up her hand.

"My son deserves better," Narcissa spoke sharply, "than some Muggle-born teacher. That is not a remark against your birth, my dear, so don't take me wrong there. What blood you have does not matter at the moment, but what does matter is your upbringing."

Now Hermione was getting frustrated. "My upbringing?"

"Yes. It's nothing against your parents, or you, it's just the way it is. You lack the proper adequate needed for a wife. Especially a wife marrying into a family such as ours. You know next to nothing about our world. You know nothing about what you are getting involved with. If you continue this, I can assure you that you will learn that you don't belong. It's not your fault dear, it's just the way things are. The sooner you understand that my son deserves better, the better off we all will be."

The condescending tone in Narcissa Malfoy's voice sent Hermione's spine ridged. She felt Draco's hand go to her knee. The thousand and one insults running through her mind cleared. She felt that fire, a rightfully lit fire, calm its threat to burn. It surprised her, the way his touch could calm that temper of hers.

Smirking, Hermione kept her shoulders back as she regarded the woman. "I have never let anything stop me from going after what I want, and I won't change that now. Especially not for you. I like your son a great deal. Maybe not love at the moment, but it's still early and I can't say what's to come. But if this relationship work or if it doesn't, is on mine and Draco's terms. Not yours. You are his mother, and I will respect that, but this is my life. This is your son's life."

Narcissa's perfect posture and frown faltered in that moment. She stared the young woman down. "This will end in a disaster, Miss Granger."

Hermione shrugged, still smirking. "So says you. But I promise you, I'll enjoy proving you wrong."

Narcissa was without reply on that front. Pushing her plate away, she frowned. "I am feeling tired, Lucius. I think I'll call tonight early. It was good seeing you, Draco. You need to come by more often."

The woman walked swiftly out the door. Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. After a moment, Lucius sighed and regarded the couple.

"Well that was lovely. I think I'll call dinner short. Would you two like to take some to go?"

"That's alright," Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry you two," Lucius spoke softly. "Narcissa is just… she means the best but…"

"It's alright. I apologize for ruining dinner, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius stood, grimacing slightly at the pain in his knee. Draco was up in an instant, assisting his father and handing him his cane. The elder nodded in appreciation, before turning to the girl. "You did nothing of the sort, Miss Granger. Now, I think I'll turn in as well."

"Will you be alright," Draco asked, trying not to take note of how heavily his father was leaning on that cane.

Lucius waved his son off, already making his way towards the wide doors. "Stop worrying about me, and make sure this young lady gets home safely."

When he was gone, a set of elves appeared, and began to clear off the table. Draco continued standing there, watching the way Hermione's shoulders rose and fell.

"I'm so sorry." He sat next to her. "I didn't expect this to end well, but I never expected her to walk out like that."

Hermione placed a hand on his, and squeezed. "Not your fault."

"She's my mother."

"And you expect me to blame you for that?" Hermione smiled at him.

"She never should have said those things to you. She had no right. I just, I didn't want you to get hurt like this."

She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I am fine, Draco. I can take a little bullying from your mother."

Draco chuckled at her, taking her hand. "You're alright then?"

"I'm fine. I've heard worst. Now, I don't know about you, but I am still a little hungry."

Draco smirked. "I've got some cake in my fridge."

"Sounds lovely." She took his hand, allowing him to help her up. Nodding appreciation to the elves, the two made to leave the Manor.

-oOo—

Not where I wanted to go, and not my best work. This was easily the hardest chapter for me.


	6. Poisoned By Love

**Week 6** (You have your friends, your teammates, and you also have your opponents. Your opponent will be aiming to hurt you from the get go and we should have this shown by incorporating another member into the relationship that is causing problems. Prompts: "They haven't seen the best of us yet.")

-oOo-

"Unbelievable," Hermione huffed, throwing the newspaper onto the table. "I can't believe that woman. She thinks she can get away with this, she has another thing coming."

Draco kept one eye on his girlfriend, admiring the way her shorts had slipped on her hips a bit on one side, the other eye on the paper. Picking it up, he caught quick sight of his face staring up in black and white. It was a recent picture, taken at the beginning of the week when the couple had been in Hogsmeade. They had been enjoying the free afternoon and warm weather. Hands together, their picture had been taken. It wasn't a secret that the two had become a couple, but it also wasn't common knowledge. Until this it seems.

"War heroine Hermione Granger, poisoned by love?" Draco read the title of the article. He growled at the author's name. This woman had been running gossip stories long before he graduated from Hogwarts, and long after as well.

Hermione snatched the paper, shacking it once before reading. "Hermione Granger, esteemed heroine of the Dark Wars has a talent to attach just as much trouble as Harry Potter himself. It seems trouble isn't the only thing she attracts though. No, Miss Granger appears to have an aroma for attracting young, handsome gentlemen to her side. Miss Granger, now a young teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, has been seen on more than one occasion on the arm of Draco Malfoy; professor of Potions at Hogwarts, son of notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and acquitted Death Eater himself.

"Is Draco Malfoy just another in the long line of men Miss Granger has ensnared? Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Jeremy Snart, Georgy Weasley, and now Draco Malfoy – these are only a few names on Miss Granger's romantic list."

"You dated George Weasley?" Draco asked. The kettle began to scream. Taking it off the burner, he pulled down two mugs and began to pour the water.

"No," Hermione answered. "After the war, and after Ron and I broke up, we just spent a lot of time together. So much had changed and we both needed some stability. But we were just friends. He started dating Angelina around that time, and even if I had felt something, I wasn't going to mess that up for him."

Draco handed her a cup of freshly brewed tea, took his own and made to sit at the kitchen table. She joined next to him, a frown on her lips and her hair more wild with her anger. Draco had to smile at the sight. She looked too cute. He needed to get her to sleep over at his apartment more often.

"The article gets worst," Hermione said. She started reading again. "Despite Miss Grangers apparent run through men, this reporter has to beg the question if she is the victim here. We are all aware of Draco Malfoy's past. The son of a Death Eater, he himself took the mark and joined the ranks at the mere age of sixteen. Despite good words given about him from Harry Potter himself, this reporter questions rather we should have allowed him to so quickly gain the trust he now has.

"Draco Malfoy's past makes one wonder just how willingly Miss Granger is to this relation. An established potions master, a love potion would not be too far out of his reach. Nor is it too far to imagine him capable of controlling Miss Granger. After all, the man grew up among thieves, murderers and rapists, casting an Imperious wouldn't be too hard."

"I get the point," Draco cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest of the article.

"She can't write this," Hermione said.

"She's a gossip reporter."

"This is far beyond gossip. This is slander. She keeps going talking about your trial and giving this long list of crimes that you never did, nor were you even accused of doing. She paints you as this monster. And then she accuses me of sleeping around with a list of guys. Says that I've been trying to wrap rich, handsome, and influential men around my finger for my own benefit. She calls me a slag."

Draco reached out, taking the newspaper from her. "Rita Skeeter is a gossip whore. She can't find anything good to write on so she writes trash to try and keep herself from falling off her pedestal of fame. She's nothing, Granger."

"How are you so calm about this? She accused you of performing an Unforgivable on me. And that's just the part I read."

Draco turned his spoon about in his cup of tea, keeping his gaze on the dark liquid. "I've had years of people writing trash about me. I've had people accuse me of heinous crimes and strangers tell me I should be rotting in prison. And I know that I deserve part of that. But I also know that most of them are wrong. Most of them are just throwing petty insults because they feel like they have the power to. And I know that most of it is shite."

"So you just ignore it?" Hermione found that idea a little too much for her. Draco may have perfected this ability to keep calm in the face of everything, but she hadn't. She was a fire and she didn't know how to be anything else.

Draco looked up at her smirking. "Are you with me because I drugged you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Are you with me because I've cursed you?"

"No."

"Because I blackmailed you?"

"No."

"Are you only having sex with me for my name and money?"

Hermione smirked at that one. "I have sex with you because you're rather good at it."

"I try." Draco's smirk turned into a wide grin. "You know the truth. I know the truth. The people who matter know the truth. And that's all that's important. Let her run all the stories she wants. It's not going to change the way I feel about you. And hopefully won't change how you feel about me."

Hermione took his hand, bouncing her fingers over his palm. "And how exactly do I feel about you?"

"You love me, and I know it."

Hermione smiled at him. "And how do you feel about me?"

"I'm starting to love you, Granger." At that, he leaned over, kissing her briefly. She held on, enjoying the feel of him that morning.

"This isn't going to change anything," she said when they broke apart.

"I'm not going to let some bent take you from me." Draco trailed his lips over hers. "I don't give up and I plan on loving you for a long time. If she wants to write her trash, we'll just have to show the world what a fraud she really is. As they say, they haven't seen the best of us yet."

"No they haven't," Hermione confirmed, drawing him back to her.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

 **Deciding who to get in the way of their relationship was difficult. I didn't want to go with his parents because I've had Narcissa be so outspoken already and I didn't want to recycle that for this. And I didn't want it to be Ron because I'm tired of reading about him trying to break up this ship. And I didn't want it to be any of the Weasleys because I can't imagine any of them trying to hurt Hermione in such a way, and I think after so many years Molly wouldn't hold her accountable for the break up and wouldn't cause trouble. So Rita Skeeter it was.**


	7. A Plane, A Plane

**Flying Assignment 8** (You're trying something new and your pairing should as well! One of your pairing should be showing some nerves and discomfort but in the end, would try it. Prompt – (Dialogue) "I'm sorry, for everything I've done")

-oOo-

"Just breathe you idiot, you'll be fine." Hermione didn't bother looking up from her book. She could feel the blonde next to her practically vibrating in the seat. It had been cute at first how nervous he was, but that had worn off quickly. "People travel this way all the time."

Draco was glaring out the window. He reached up, pulling the thick shade down before pushing it back up. The outside world was busting with activity as people boarded. "We could already be at your grandparents by now if we had just apparated. It's so much quicker. So much safer than this thing."

Hermione closed her book, turning narrowed eyes onto her fiancé. He wasn't looking at her though, but instead was still messing with the window shade. "Safer? You like to fly circles on a piece of wood and an airplane is dangerous?"

Draco turned to face her. There was a clear lack of amusement in his eyes at the way she was smirking. "I don't know how Muggles do this. How is this thing even supposed to stay up in the air? It's huge. And heavy. How does it even fly?"

Hermione reopened her book, making a note to tune him out. Draco had been freaking out for the last two hours now. And they had only been sitting on the plane for twenty minutes. She wanted to express some sympathy for him, but she wouldn't allow herself that. He had agreed to this after all. He had muttered that he would not be scared off by some stupid muggle machine and had insisted. Besides, this was her revenge for him putting her on that broom.

The click of the com system turning on ran through the airplane. A slightly too sweet voice traveled through the space. "Good afternoon, passengers and thank you for flying Air One. We will be departing in just one moment. In that time, I would like you to follow along with a few safety regulations. In case of emergency you will find-"

Draco turned a glare onto Hermione with that last line. "Emergencies?"

She waved him off. "Basic protocol. You'll be fine."

He didn't seem convinced by that, but turned his attention back onto the stewardess never the less. He listened closely as the woman listed off the safety measured should several of instances occur. Draco was sure this was supposes to be comforting, and maybe it was to some, but every time she mentioned the plane coming down, he debated if apparating out would be worth the possible exposure of magic in a muggle plane.

Hermione was still flipping through her book. She paid no mind to the woman speaking in the front of the plane, nor her fiancé who was trying desperately not to show his nerves. Her calm was comforting to him. She had flown in these things dozens of times and came out fine. She sat there as if being in a giant metal tube flying through the air was a common Tuesday activity.

As the stewardess continued instructing on oxygen masks, Draco took the moment to glance out the window. He felt Hermione slip her hand in his. The action didn't completely erase his nerves, but it made it easier to breath.

"Please latch your seatbelts, we will be taking off shortly."

The plane hit a level of commotion as the passengers began discussing among each other. There was an elderly couple behind them debating about rather or not their granddaughter will make it to the reunion. To the front of them, was a young boy who earlier had turned in the chair to introduce himself as Tom, and that he really loved planes. The row across from them was a young couple, recently married who were embarking on their honeymoon. The noise around him was a welcomed distraction from what was about to occur.

"You sure you're okay?"

Draco turned to the question, offering the most reassuring smile. "Ya. Just nervous. I'll be fine."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "It's as safe as a broom. Probably safer."

He wasn't going to debate her on that. The plane began moving. It was a slow forward movement that reminded him of a train. He relaxed, finding comfort in the familiar movement.

Then the plane got faster. He glanced out the window, watching as the world went by. He was fine with this. He flew faster on his broom.

The plane started angling upwards. There was a rough rattle as the plane shock to the side before continuing its climb. Draco had one hand tight on the arm rest, the other holding Hermione's hand.

The stewardess came across the speakers assuring them that everything was alright. The plane felt as if it were vibrating around them so Draco didn't believe her. Glancing back out the window, he watched the ground quickly leaving. And leaving. And the plane was still shacking. None of the other passengers seemed affected by the violent vibration of the plane. They all kept talking, or sleeping, or reading.

Draco was sure they were all crazy. The plane started tilting to one side.

"If we die," he whispered, "I want you to know that I'm sorry, for everything I've done. I know I've apologized, and we've gotten past all that, but I'm going to do it again."

"We're not going to die," Hermione reassured him. "This is normal. The movement will steady in a few moments."

Not a second after she spoke, did the plane level. It grew still, and Draco had to look out the window to check if they were even still moving. He could barely make out London below them. There were clouds surrounding them and the city looked so small. He had taken his broom pretty high before, but this was pushing it.

The stewardess came on again. "You are not free to move about the cabin."

Seatbelts were unclicked and people began to get comfortable. The little boy in front of them, Tom, turned around to flash a bright smile. He pushed his hair out of his face and smiled at Draco over the seat. "Wasn't that so much fun? This was your first time right? I hope that wasn't too scary. I remember my first time. I was a lot littler than I am now. I wasn't scared though. We're you scared?"

Draco was thankful when the boy's mother had him sit back down. Turning to his fiancé, he breathed a sigh.

"You okay?" Hermione asked. The genuine concern in her voice was ignored due to the smirk she was giving him.

Draco glared out the window, watching as a thick cloud formed around them. "That wasn't so bad. I don't know why you were so nervous."


	8. Quidditch Accident

Assignment #9 – You're couple have handled a lot of things but illness will creep up at a time when none of you expect it. Unless, of course, they go out swimming in the middle of winter and don't use a warming charm, it it's expected. For this task, use one of the following illnesses and injuries in your story – Injury broken limb; Prompt: (Action) Kiss

-oOo-

"Like this?" She asked for the hundredth time, readjusting her grip on the broom. She was merely an inch off the ground. The toes of her shoes could brush against the crisp grass if she really wanted to call quits. There was a slight breeze that rustled from behind her. Leaning forward to shield herself from the breeze, she muttered to herself when the broom started inching forward. She leaned back straight and balanced herself.

"I think I got it." Hermione nodded at them, rocking back and forward on the broom. "I'm ready to play."

Harry grinned at that, and on his own broom started flying up towards where the others already were. The group was in the air, dishing out bats and balls and waiting for the last two members to join.

"You sure you can play?" Draco watched her rocking on the broom. She'd gotten a lot more confident on it over the years, but flying slow circles was a different thing from playing Quidditch among a bunch of rough housing Weasleys.

Hermione glared at him was a smile on her face. "I'm going to fly circles around you."

Draco smirked in return, mounting his broom. "Oh really. Don't think just because you're cute I'll go easy on you."

"Bring it on, Malfoy." Hermione leaned forward, kissing her recently wed husband's cheek before shakenly taking to the air. Draco follow her with his eyes, watching as her the long braid danced in the wind. Smirking, he took to the air on his side of the field.

"Alright teams," Fred flew between the two sides, smirking at both. "I expect fair. I expect clean. But more importantly, I expect to see some balls flying."

With that, the game was on. Hermione was a little slow as a keeper, and she noticed that with Draco playing chaser he was going a little easy on her. Not like any of them were actually playing to seriously to begin with. Harry and Ginny seemed too busy groping each other to watch for the snitch. Draco and Ron were too busy tormenting one another to really run any plays – but seeing as how there was a smirk on both boy's lips and nothing to vicious was being shared, she expected that it was all in good nature. Luna was proving surprisingly useful on a broom as she scored another goal. The other players were in various states of usefulness.

All in all, Hermione was finding Quidditch to be quite enjoyable. She found that with her fear of heights gone, flying wasn't too awful. And while she'll never hold a keeper position in a professional field, she could guard this one goal very well. One out of three wasn't bad.

The goals and the Quaffle she could handle. The bludger was another. She had forgotten completely about that wicked ball before it crashed in from behind her. The pain hit sharp in her shoulder and she teetered forward off the front of her broom. A shrill scream tore from her lip. Hand gripped tightly on her broom, Hermione felt her weight bringing her quickly to the ground.

The others noticed and tore towards her, but they were on the other side of the field.

Hermione kept spirally to the ground. Her shoulder was throbbing both from the hit of the bludger, and from the strain of trying to hold onto the slipping broom. The broom was doing its best to slow her descent, but it wasn't enough.

Thirty feet of so from the ground, Hermione's palm became too sweaty. She lost her grip. Draco's fingers just missed grabbing her. Before he could react, Hermione fell the rest of the way.

Hermione saw stars as she lay on the ground. Tears were budding in the corner of her eyes. Everything was sore. Her arm was twisted to the side, and when she sat up and brought it to her, she guessed it was broken. Sprained at least.

Pulling her arm to her, she gasped at the pain. The tears were starting to fall now. Broken. Definitely broken.

"Are you alright?" Draco was beside her, hands going over as he searched for any injury. Noticing the forming bruises on her arm and the way she was holding it, he swore under his breath.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, placing a hand on his. "It's just a broken arm."

Giving her a look of disbelief, Draco sighed. "Just a broken arm? You say that like it's an everyday thing."

Hermione wanted to smile in response but her arm was starting to kill her. It wasn't the worst pain she had felt, but it wasn't the slightest either.

"Let's get you up." Draco slid a hand under her uninjured side, and helped her stand. Her ankle stung from the pressure, but she figured she could manage. The others were standing a bit away, ready to give help but not wanting to crowd the young couple. Hermione gave all the right reassurances as she and Draco made their way towards the Burrow, the others staying back to pick up and pack up the game.

The trip into the house was relatively short, and Hermione found herself in the kitchen, the victim of Molly's mothering. The woman was muttering about the dangers of Quidditch and her kids getting injured. Hermione took the prodding in stride, glaring at Draco as he smirked at her.

"Here you go dear," Molly said, handing her a coffee mug. "Drink up. It'll help with the pain. Once the arm stops hurting so much, you can have Draco apparate you to St. Mungo's. I might have far too much experience with broken bones, but it'll be best to have it professionally looked at."

"Thank you Molly." Hermione nodded graciously to the woman who had become and who had stayed a second mother to her. She downed the contents of the cup, suppressing the grimace at the taste. She handed the empty cup back to Molly, breathing a sigh of relief as her arm stopped hurting as much.

"Wash this for me will you?" Molly handed the mug to Draco, who didn't bother protesting as he went to the sink. It made Hermione smile as she thought about how easily Draco had fit into her family. Molly had opened her arms and accepted the blond. Hermione couldn't have been more thankful.

Her thought was interrupted as the pain in her arm began anew. She groaned, feeling the bones starting to piece themselves together. Draco was behind her, running a hand through her hair and another along her shoulder. She appreciated his touch as her bone began to knit itself whole.

It took about ten minutes before the bone stopped throbbing against her skin. She knew it wasn't completely healed, but it was no longer an unbearable pain. The others had started filling back into the house, a few muttering goodbyes before departing from the Sunday game.

"I'm sorry for running the game," Hermione apologized when Ginny and Harry.

"You didn't," Ginny replied.

Harry looked down at her arm. "Just glad you're not too hurt. Maybe Quidditch was too soon."

"You think?" Smirked Hermione.

Draco chuckled. "Are you feeling ready for the hospital?"

Hermione shifted her arm about. It didn't scream on movement, but it still hurt a tremendous amount. Nodding, she stood. Draco was behind her, a hand on her back in case she needed the support. They said their goodbyes, promising that they would deed be there next Sunday for breakfast and the game.

Once at the edge of the wards, Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hermione answered. "Just want to get this thing checked out."

"I'm sorry. We should have been paying better attention."

Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Besides, I'm hardly the first person to get injured due to this game, and I won't be the last. Now, take me to the hospital so you can take me home."

Draco smirked. He kissed her briefly before the two apparated off the grounds.


	9. Innocent Secret

Assignment 10: Sometimes people think hiding the truth is better for their partner, whilst others hide things for purely selfish reasons. Whatever the reason behind the deceit, someone in your pairing must be deceitful. It could be simple, it could be relationship changing, but deceit must be the main aspect of your relationship. Prompt - (Object) Wardrobe

-oOo-

Hermione noticed the way Draco didn't really look at her when they went to bed. He climbed in, rolled his back to her and went to sleep. At first she just summed it up to end of the year stress. With so many exams and papers to grade, they both had gone to bed exhausted. But the school year had ended two weeks ago and he still barely looked at her.

"He's hiding something," Ginny whispered, popping a biscuit into her mouth. The others in the room nodded. "You need to confront him. Find out what."

Hermione didn't want to believe that. She had no reason to think he would lie to her. She didn't even know what he would lie about. "I'm sure it's nothing. He's probably just stressed about something. He'll tell me what's bothering him when he's able to."

Pansy snickered from across the room. She pulled out another batch of oatmeal and raisin biscuits, turning the over off and casting a cooling charm. She grabbed her wine glass, and turned back to the girl's at the table.

"I know Draco," Pansy spoke, joining the group at the kitchen table. "Whatever's on his mind, he is not going to tell you. He'll keep lying about it until it builds up and blows up in his face. Trust me on this."

"Pansy is right," Daphne added. "It's what he does. When did he start acting weird?"

Hermione thought for a second, staring down at her wine collar. Alcohol hadn't been planned during this get together, but Pansy's house always had some and she apparently needed it. "The teacher's conference a few weeks ago. McGonagall had asked him to attend so Hogwarts would have a spokesperson for the exchange program again this year. He was gone for the whole weekend- Friday night to Sunday night. He came back and hasn't really said anything. I asked him, but he won't tell me what happened."

Pansy and Daphne exchanged a look. The other two at the table glared at them, expecting an answer to those faces.

"What are you thinking? He cheated on her?" Ginny asked.

"He wouldn't do that," Hermione protested. "Draco's not-"

"I know you love him," Pansy spoke, reaching out to take Hermione's hand, "and he loved you, but he never told you the reason he and I broke up our sixth year, right?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I slept with him." Daphne spoke, her focus on swirling the wine in her glass. "Slept with him a few times while he was still with Pansy."

Pansy spoke up, "it wasn't like I was completely innocent either. We'd all been under some serious stress, and I was sleeping with Theo so there's that. But as great as Draco is, he's still a guy and…"

"No." Hermione cut her off. "That isn't what this is about. He didn't… I would know if he did."

Pansy only shrugged, waving her wand to bring the fresh batch of cookies to the table. Hermione grabbed one, breaking it in half and refusing to look at the graduated Slytherin's at the table. She had known that Draco had been in a relationship with both of them in the past and she wasn't one to judge. She just hadn't known those details. She cared for both the girl's at the table and it didn't matter. Besides, she had had her fair share of men in bed.

But she couldn't get their words out of her mind. Clearly Pansy and Daphne had worked through their issues concerning Draco, and Hermione just hoped they were jumping to conclusion. But the avoiding her. The forced smiles. The reluctance to talk about the weekend. The holes in his story. Hermione downed her glass of wine, hoping that this was all just a misunderstanding. She didn't want to think that this could be the truth behind his lies.

When she returned home it was late. Draco was sitting on the couch, book in hand. He looked up when she entered. Something flashed behind his grey eyes before dimming. Huffing, Hermione walked past him, slipping her jacket off her shoulder. She didn't look at him, unwilling to even consider the possibilities.

Entering into the bedroom, she slammed the door shut and threw her jacket onto the bed. Her hands running through her hair, she glared at the picture of the two of them on the nightstand.

Draco entered the room, moving past her to drop the book on his side of the bed. He was already dressed in a pair of sweats and sweater for the night. "Did you have fun?"

"It was alright," Hermione spoke. She grabbed her jacket, and moved to open the wardrobe on the other side of the room. Throwing the doors open, she hung her jacket and sorted through for something to sleep in.

"If I did something wrong, just tell me." Draco's voice had an edge to it that made Hermione dig her nails into the sweater.

She rounded on him, breathing deeply. "Why are you lying to me?"

Sitting on the bed, Draco frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not lie to me, Draco. I love you. I really do. But what happened that weekend?"

Draco rolled his eyes, looking away from her as he bit his lip in frustration. "I told you, nothing happened. Can't you just trust me?"

"I do. But it's kind of hard when you're clearly lying and hiding something?"

"What am I hiding, hum? What could I possibly be lying about?"

"Did you sleep with someone?" She hadn't meant the words to come out that way, but she was getting frustrated.

"Why would you even think that? Do you really think I would do something like that? Do you think I'm capable of doing that? Of cheating on you?"  
"You did it to Pansy." Silence followed in which Hermione wished she'd taken the words back.

Draco glared at her with a ferocity that she hadn't seen in years. The last time he'd looked at her like that, he'd been blaming Harry for his father going to prison. Rising off the bed, he didn't bother looking at her as he walked past and slammed the door to the adjacent bathroom closed.

Hermione stood there, hands holding onto the door of the wardrobe. She couldn't believe herself. How could she say that? Growling at herself, she pulled out a pair of shorts and an oversized sweater and changed quickly. Dropping her dirty clothes into the hamper, she shut the wardrobe door.

Draco was standing next to her. There was such a look of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry-" she started.

"I didn't cheat on you, Granger." Draco spoke softly, his eyes directed onto her. "But… It's not fair for me to keep what happened from you. While at the conference I ran into an old friend. Sansa Whiteman. She was a year below us, in Slytherin. She works as Forsyth, one of the wizarding primary schools over in America. She was attending the conference. I hadn't seen her in since Hogwarts and we went out to a bar to catch up."

Hermione dug her hands into the pocket at the front of her sweater and simply listened.

"We may have underestimated our tolerance and had one too many. I woke up the next morning in her hotel room. In bed. With her."

"I thought you said you didn't?"

"I said I didn't cheat on you. And I didn't. When I woke up, I thought I did. I was so scared. So ashamed of what I thought might have happened. I didn't remember the night before and I thought that I might have done something terrible. And it killed me. I love you, Hermione. I would never do anything to hurt you like that. When I woke up, I darted from the place. I came back home that afternoon. Didn't confront her beforehand."

Hermione's shoulder's sunk. "Then what happened? If you didn't… why were you in bed with her?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, frowning. "I managed to get a hold of her a week later. She was hard to track down. But she filled me in on what happened. We'd apparently drunk a bit too much. Ended up on a bar run with a few of her friends. Somehow ended up in a fountain. I didn't really get the details on that. But I was a little too drunk, and soaked and didn't remember where my hotel was. I'd lost the hotel key somewhere through the night – again, details I still don't have quite down. She offered to let me crash at her room while I sobered up. We shared the bed. We didn't do anything other than sleep."

"Then why keep this from me?" Hermione stepped towards him. "You went to sleep next to a friend. I've spent the night using Ron or Harry's bed before. Nothing happened. So why lie? Why not just tell me?"

Draco reached out, taking her hand and running his thumb against her skin. "What I did to Pansy whenever me and Daphne… I hurt her. She's my oldest friend and in that moment I hadn't cared. I'd been selfish. I almost lost two near and dear friends because of it. When I woke up next to Sansa, I felt like that again. I felt like that selfish and ignorant kid again and I was terrified I had hurt you the same way I had hurt them. I was terrified that I would lose you.

"By time I got the whole story, it didn't make me feel better. The fact that I was in such a position in the first place was enough for me to keep quiet. The possibility that you would hate me made me hate myself all over again. The longer time past, the more frustrated you got with me and my reluctance to answer your questions, I just worried that when you heard what happened, you'd be done with me. And I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you like I have never loved anyone before and I am so sorry."

There was silence for a minute as Hermione looked at him. Sitting next to him on the bed, she smiled. "Next time, just tell me. You didn't go off sleeping with someone. You didn't spend the night snogging someone. You didn't do anything that would warrant my anger. I just wish you would have told me sooner that way you wouldn't have been sitting here beating yourself up and I wouldn't have resorted to going to Pansy for advice."

The two sat there, smiles tight on their lips. It felt better now that the truth was out – even if it had been such an innocent truth in the first place.


	10. Unforseen Forecast

Assignment 11 –We should understand that flying in dangerous weather could be very bad for your health and cause problems. You should write an assignment where weather is causing problems for your relationship. You can use whatever weather condition you like. Prompt: Location – Hogsmeade

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

"Attention, attention please!"

Hermione turned, ears perking to the voice on the speakers. Whoever was at the other end sounded quite agitated that he had to be making this announcement.

"Due to the storm we are advising all customers to stay inside the building until a time when it has safely passed. Thank you for your cooperation."

Draco bit his lower lip, glaring at the speaker. "Storm? What storm?"

"It was raining when we got here." Hermione answered, closing up her purse. They had stopped by the bookstore in Hogsmeade for a last minute gift before heading to Ron and Daphne's wedding. They hadn't counted on the neck breaking wind and the buckets of rain that greeted them. She looked out the large front window display, glaring at the sheets of rain as it fell. She could barely make out the store across the street through the mess.

"It's just a little rain," Draco protested. He shifted the bag with the books they had brought and stood next to her. The bookstore was getting more and more crowded as people from the streets crammed inside for safety. "I have flown in worst weather."

The lights of the building flickered. Lightening lit up the streets. Thunder rolled across the sky. A standing sign tipped over, skidding across the street with the wind.

"Attention everyone!" The voice cut back through the bookstore. Draco groaned, rolling his eyes from the storm outside. "We advise you all to move away from the window. We have word of a tornado touching down outside village limits. For your safety we recommend everyone move further into the store."

The already over packed space grew more tight as the occupants moved away from the window. The glass was vibrating now with the strength of the wind plowing into it. Hermione considered disapperating out, but remembered that doing so in a storm wasn't the safest – especially with this much lightening and the risk of a tornado. That much static in the air was bound to throw off their course. They would just have to wait it out.

"Do you think we'll miss the wedding?" Hermione inquired, nudging up close to him as people moved about. She wrapped her arm around his, doing her best to not get knocked over. The heels she was wearing wasn't the best choice in the crowded place. Nor was the floor length, pastel blue bridesmaid dress she wore. Maybe she should have gotten dressed at the Burrow after this trip. She blamed Draco. If only he had remembered the wedding gift.

"Maybe," Draco muttered, adjusting his dress robes as an elderly woman nudged past them. "Hopefully we miss all the boring stuff and get there in time for the booze and food."

"You're ridiculous." Hermione glared at him, but there wasn't much strength to it. Lightening tore across the sky. The lights went out. For a second, they all stood in darkness, the only light coming from a few street posts out in the rain. Those taking shelter in the bookstore drew their wands, casting lighting charms. Balls of soft blue light lit the overcrowded bookstore.

Silence joined them as a soft whistle tore through the air. The windows shook violently as the wind and rain threatened to shatter them. Very little was spoken past whispered conversations and crying children. Hermione took the moment to transfigure her heels into some flats and adjusted the top of her dress.

Draco leaned down, whispering in his wives ear, "How long till you think this passes?"

"Hopefully soon otherwise Daphne will be missing a bridesmaid. I'd hate to miss the wedding over a little rain. The forecast didn't call for rain over in St. Catchpole, so hopefully it doesn't hit the wedding. I'd hate for them to get rained out."

Draco nodded, watching a chair rolled down the street with the wind. If truth be told, he'd been looking forward to being a nuisance at this wedding – it was only expected considering who the groom was – at the weather was getting in the way of that.

A low forming howl took to the air. It took Hermione a moment to realize it was the wind making that noise. Several pairs of eyes roamed to the shacking windows. A bench screeched as it drug itself up the street. Newspapers were flying like bats from hell.

Draco watched the mess outside, absentmindedly shifting their bag to his other arm. "She was joking about that tornado right?"

"God I hope so."

The windows continued to shack with such a force that they should have broken already. The howl in the air only grew more intense as newspapers and other small items whipped about through the rain. That was when it hit. The owner of the bookstore motioned everyone further into the store. They crowded into aisle and on tables, eyes trained on the dancing windows far across the store.

Both Hermione and Draco had seen some fearsome things in their lives. But a tornado proved to be more powerful and more frightening than either of them expected. The wind outside grew dark. The rain seemed up fall sideways before being pulled back into the sky. Discarded items danced up and down the streets.

The lights coming off wands didn't seem to give enough.

The shattering of the glass caused them all to flinch. The winds cut into the bookstore, ruffling pages and knocking books from the shelves. Those nearest the windows, Hermione included, drew their wands, casting barriers deflecting the winds and scattered objects. Draco kept a lumos on his wand, holding it close to him and Hermione.

The tornado sprung from the left. It wasn't very wide in size, but was powerful enough that it picked up the display in the window. Books were flung in every direction as the winds whipped mercilessly through the store. The barrier protected against the debris, but could do nothing against the force of the wind. It threated to pull from the store those on the edge of the group. Draco's arm went around Hermione, pulling her close into him as a precaution. Hermione kept the barrier solid before her.

As soon as the tornado started and the winds began to tear at them, did it pass. Silence took the place of the howling winds. In that silence children started crying and mothers moved to comfort them. The rain slowed. Hermione dropped the shield, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Next time we check the forecast." Hermione glanced at him, before looking around the shop.

Draco chuckled. He looked down at his wife. Her hair must have been freed by the winds, because it now hung around her in its natural mass. The top of her dress had shifted a bit. She was breathing deeply but seemed otherwise alright.

The store was waterlogged and books were shattered everywhere. Shelves had toppled over. Glass littered the floor nearest the window. Outside the street of Hogsmeade was littered with papers and chairs.

"Agreed," Draco muttered. "That tornado was a bit of an inconvenience."

Hermione stared at him. Both started chuckling, gathering up their things from where they had set them. Draco looked at his watch, muttering the time. The wedding was starting any minute now. Lightening was still etching across the sky every few moments or so. With the tornado still howling in the distance they knew they couldn't leave right this minute – not with that much static still in the air.

"Looks like we might miss the wedding part," Draco said. He held the bag holding the wedding presence. "At least we have an apology gift. Think they'll still let us enjoy the open bar even if we missed the first part."

Hermione shrugged, running her fingers through her tangled hair. "We have a very good excuse."


End file.
